memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze of Glory (episode)
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x23 | production = 521 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = }} "Blaze of Glory" was the 121st episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 23rd episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 12 May 1997. The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by . Summary Benjamin Sisko learns the Maquis may have launched missiles against Cardassia, forcing him to ally with Michael Eddington to take him to their launch site and stop them. References Characters :B'amara • Julian Bashir • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Michael Eddington • • Kira Nerys • Martok, son of Urthog • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Sullivan • • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Crenshaw • Dimitris • Calvin Hudson • Morn • • Yuen Locations :Athos IV • Badlands • central core • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Infirmary • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office Bajoran temple • Canada • Cardassia • Cardassian border • Earth Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • • (in opening credits) • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ( runabout) • ([[federation light cruiser (Intrepid variant)|Federation Intrepid-variant light cruiser]]) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Trill Cardassian • Prophets States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Empire • Klingon High Council • Starfleet Academy Other references :adrenaline • antimatter warhead • astronomical unit • authorization code • barstool • biogenic weapon • boron • carbohydrate • carrot • class 4 cloaking device • commander • corn • court-martial • curry chicken • decibel • Deep Space 9 station regulation 82/7B • deflector grid • deuridium • doctor • entree 103 • general • handcuffs • holosuite • honeymoon • hydroponics • impulse flow regulators • Jefferies tube • kilometer • Klingonese • Ligorian mastodon • loitering • looney • maintenance conduit • meter • missile • nebula • needle • pardon • plasma filament • plasma wake • protein • psychological evaluation • raktajino • rehabilitation seminar • rice • sabre bear • shroud • squid • starbase • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • stuffing • tarragon • Thanksgiving • tomato • tricobalt explosives • tricorder • tube grub • warp signature Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with " ". blazeOfGloryVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.12.jpg|Overseas VHS release with " ". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Written by Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Aron Eisenberg as Nog Images badlands1.jpg|The Badlands. eddington Maquis.jpg|Michael Eddington. blaze of Glory.jpg|Episode image. Connections Timeline | type2 = episode | series2 = DS9 | format2 = epair | before2 = Children of Time | after2 = | prevpocket = Displaced | nextpocket = House of Cards }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5